1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information discriminating device, an information discriminating method, and a non-transitory storage medium in which an information discriminating program is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been various suggestions to associate private information intended for personal use by a user with public information intended for use in public. For example, according to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-123546, information indicating the types of music personally recorded by the user is acquired from public information recorded in a server.